Théâtre de boulevard
by Leyounette
Summary: Milo décide de séduire Camus et Kanon apprend un secret qui aurait dû en rester un... De quoi animer le Sanctuaire pendant quelques jours !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Théâtre de boulevard

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Résumé : **Milo décide de séduire Camus et Kanon apprend un secret qui aurait dû en rester un... De quoi animer le Sanctuaire pendant quelques jours !

**Rating :** T mais vraiment par sécurité

**Couples :** principalement du MiloxCamus mais d'autres sont évoqués, comme le KanonRhadamanthe, le SagaMû, etc...

**Petit blablatage : **

Fic en 4 chapitres.

C'est le cadeau d'anniversaire (en retard T.T) de Talim76, une très chère amie (et une auteure dont je vous conseille fortement les fics) ! Comme Saint Seiya est l'un de ses fandoms préférés, j'ai décidé de faire sa fic-anniversaire dessus, même si je ne suis pas une grande spécialiste de cette série. Il risque donc d'y avoir un peu (j'espère pas trop ^^'') de OOC, je m'en excuse d'avance !

Au niveau du cadre spatio-temporel, on va faire simple, tout le monde est vivant et en bonne santé.

Un énorme merci à Tsuki Yoru qui a très gentiment relu cette fic (mais que ferais-je sans toi ma soeur adorée ? T-T), à Tiffany pour ses conseils et bien sûr à Talim76 !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

- Aiolia, j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à draguer Camus.

Avant même de se lever, le Lion savait que ça allait être une sale journée, de celles qu'on préfèrerait passer sous sa couette sans avoir à en sortir. Son frère ne lui avait malheureusement pas laissé ce luxe : l'aîné avait déboulé dans son Temple aux premières lueurs du jour et lui avait passé le savon du siècle au sujet d'une obscure affaire de CD que le cadet aurait emprunté au Sagittaire sans l'autorisation de ce dernier. Aiolia avait alors opté pour la solution de facilité : la fuite, et il était parti se réfugier chez le Chevalier du huitième Temple qui l'avait accueilli à pinces ouvertes. Quelques verres d'ouzo plus tard, le Scorpion lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin d'un petit service. Aiolia, avec son entrain habituel et ravi à l'idée de pouvoir aider son ami, s'était empressé de lui demander en quoi consistait ce coup de patte. Et voilà que Milo lui sortait de but en blanc qu'il voulait séduire l'asocial occupant du Temple du Verseau.

Depuis cette annonce, Aiolia ressemblait plus à une carpe fraîchement sortie de l'eau qu'au roi du règne animal qui lui servait de signe astrologique.

Pendant une seconde, il pensa même aller chercher chez lui le CD que lui réclamait son frère : c'était dire s'il était confus.

- … Tu veux... séduire... ce glaçon frigide et prétentieux ?!

- Que veux-tu, Aiolia... Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore.

La parcelle de jugement du Lion qui n'avait pas été anéantie par la demande de Milo le fut par cet aveu. Milo était amoureux. On frôlait l'oxymore.

Le brun se prit la tête dans les mains et poussa un gémissement désespéré. Milo, le Milo pervers qu'il connaissait depuis toujours, avec qui il avait fait les quatre cents coups gamin, et avec qui il s'était chamaillé un nombre incalculable de fois, ce même Milo qui avait ravi à Aphrodite le titre de Dom Juan en chef du Sanctuaire et qui avait désobéi aux lois interdisant toute relation intime entre Chevaliers avec la moitié d'entre eux – les deux sexes confondus - ce Milo-là aimait. Aiolia imaginait plus facilement Shaka faisant un strip-tease à Aldebaran que cette révélation. Son ami, conscient de la surprise qu'une telle nouvelle pouvait provoquer chez quiconque le connaissant, lui tapota gentiment l'épaule tout en lui disant :

- T'inquiète, ça m'a fait ça aussi au début... Ça va me manquer nos virées drague en ville le soir, mon vieux...

Par Athéna. Et en plus, Milo envisageait d'être fidèle à Camus. C'en fut trop pour le malheureux Lion qui en perdit connaissance.

* * *

Un rat de bibliothèque ! Cet inculte de Deathmask avait osé le traiter de vulgaire rat de bibliothèque !

« La plus insignifiante des bibliothécaires est tout autant que toi capable de ranger trois malheureux bouquins par ordre alphabétique, Camus. »

Oh l'ignare. Le malotru, l'insolent, l'illettré !

Angelo avait touché le corde sensible chez Camus : non pas son orgueil, mais la fierté qu'il tirait de ses livres adorés. Sa bibliothèque personnelle, la plus fournie du Sanctuaire, fruit d'années de recherches, entretien et classement de milliers de livres, cet imbécile de Cancer la trouvait à peine plus digne d'intérêt que la plus banale des bibliothèques municipales ?!

Soi-disant qu'elle manquait d'originalité et de personnalité. Que la perfection de son rangement était chiante à en mourir et qu'elle démontrait parfaitement « la raideur d'esprit » et le « manque de fantaisie caractéristique de son propriétaire ».

« Un tel manque de sensibilité n'est au final pas si étonnant chez un glaçon comme toi, Camus. »

L'insulte suprême. Car s'il y avait _un_ domaine dans lequel Camus s'autorisait la sensibilité, c'était bien la littérature.

« Errare humanum est, perseverare diabolicum ».

Alors comme ça, sa bibliothèque manquait de caractère ?

Eh bien, ça allait changer.

Camus entra d'un pas conquérant dans la sienne et proclama la Perestroïka de sa bibliothèque ouverte.

Parce que le Verseau, en plus d'être pince-sans-rire, était _très_ susceptible.

* * *

Comme Camus, Kanon avait actuellement quelques petits problèmes, mais d'un tout autre ordre que ceux du Français. Le cadet des Gémeaux avait en effet deux-trois légers ennuis conjugaux et se rendait présentement chez son collègue de la Vierge lui demander conseil. Certes, Shaka n'était peut-être pas la personne la mieux placée au monde pour ce genre de questions, mais il était blond, alors le Grec se disait que Rhadamanthe et lui devaient penser de la même façon.

« C'est à dire qu'ils ne pensent pas du tout » rajouta une petite voix mesquine dans son esprit, que Kanon fit rapidement taire, premièrement parce que Rhadamanthe n'était pas aussi borné qu'il en avait l'air, et deuxièmement parce qu'il préférait ne pas finir avec la même instabilité mentale que son frère.

Au milieu de ses considérations, le Gémeau était arrivé à destination et se glissait maintenant furtivement dans le sixième Temple - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il rendait visite à Shaka, alors autant lui faire une petite surprise...

Il entendit soudain une voix différente de celle de l'Indien dans la pièce et se jeta brusquement derrière un pilier pour espionner la conversation qu'entretenaient Shaka de la Vierge et Mû du Bélier.

Ce que Kanon entendit alors lui fit aussitôt oublier ses propres problèmes de couple, le Juge des Enfers qui lui servait de petit ami et la raison première de sa venue mais réveilla ses réflexes de manipulateur.

Mû aimait Saga.

Ce fut ce que le Tibétain, rouge jusqu'au bout de sa laine, confessa à une Vierge étonnamment indulgente sur le sujet.

Le jumeau du principal intéressé eut ainsi droit au récit ô combien innocent et fleur bleu de la douce inclinaison du Bélier pour son aîné, récit que Shaka supporta avec un calme et une patience tous bouddhiques. Quand Mû en eut fini, le blond lui promit de garder le silence quant à sa confession et d'y méditer longuement afin de décider de la plus sage marche à suivre et le Tibétain prit congé de son ami après moult remerciements.

Kanon se trouva alors face à un cruel dilemme. Que faire ? Aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son frère – en même temps, il ne savait rien de ses sentiments à lui – ou se précipiter au douzième Temple pour raconter ça à Aphrodite ?

Une troisième alternative se présenta cependant à lui en la personne du confesseur choisi par Mû...

Oh oui... Kanon avait terriblement envie de taquiner Shaka avec ça...

Il allait mettre son idée en application quand il sentit le cosmos de son frère approcher. En effet, quelques secondes plus tard, Saga arrivait dans le Temple de la Vierge et en saluait l'occupant.

* * *

- Milo, rappelle-moi pourquoi on va voir Dohko déjà ?

- Parce que le Grand Pope réprouve les relations amoureuses entre Chevaliers.

- Comme si ça t'avait gêné...

- Sauf que pour Camus, je veux faire les choses comme il faut.

« L'amour rend vraiment crétin... » pensa le malheureux Lion.

- Et quel est le rapport avec Dohko ?

- Je vais lui demander de faire diversion et d'occuper le vieux Shion.

- … Pas compris.

- Bordel, Aiolia ! Si Dohko occupe Shion avec leurs histoires vieilles de 200 ans, il pourra pas venir mettre le nez dans mes affaires !

Le petit frère d'Aiolos allait répliquer qu'il voyait toujours pas le rapport quand ils furent en vue du Temple de la Balance. Avec sa franchise et son sans-gêne habituels, Milo expliqua à son occupant ce qu'il attendait de lui et Dohko, en balance digne de ce nom, chercha un consensus capable de satisfaire les deux partis.

Le Français qu'avait élu le Scorpion était trop coin... trop épris de principes et de valeurs pour accepter une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un si de sincères et fidèles sentiments n'entraient pas en jeu dans ladite relation. Autrement dit, si le Grec parvenait à ses fins, cela serait parce que Camus serait tombé amoureux de lui, et si le Verseau aimait, il ne pourrait plus décemment enseigner à son Russe de disciple qu'il fallait se détacher des émotions parce qu'elles affaiblissent le guerrier et papati et patata. Par conséquent, Hyoga pourrait enfin s'occuper de sa pas-encore-conclue histoire avec Shun d'Andromède en prenant un peu plus d'initiatives sans se trimballer une collection de complexes que n'aurait pas dédaigné Freud, et son élève _à lui_ arrêterait de se plaindre de devoir tenir constamment la chandelle entre ses deux camarades. Dohko soupçonnait parfois Shiryu d'être tenté de se crever une énième fois les yeux pour échapper à la vision des œillades aussi peu discrètes que constructives de ses deux amis.

Ça lui permettrait aussi de régler une histoire vieille de quelques siècles avec Shion – une sombre affaire qui incluait deux jeunes Chevaliers d'Or fraîchement promu, un léger excès de boisson et quelque chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un baiser. La seule fois où il avait évoqué la chose, l'Atlante avait affirmé ne pas s'en souvenir, avant d'ajouter que, de toutes façons, deux cents ans plus tard, y avait prescription, mais Dohko comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour lui montrer que les Balances n'avaient pas une excellente mémoire pour rien.

- Ok. Je me charge de Shion.

* * *

C'était bien beau d'annoncer le début d'une grande réforme de sa chère bibliothèque mais encore fallait-il trouver _comment_ la réformer. Surtout que Camus avait de grandes ambitions : il voulait montrer à Deathmask qu'il ne se contentait pas de bêtement classer ses livres par ordre alphabétique mais qu'il y avait un véritable sens derrière son choix, un sens qui marque sa subjectivité, son jugement et son regard critique. Rien que ça. Le Verseau avait donc d'office banni le traditionnel classement par nom d'auteurs de l'éventail de ses possibilités – surtout qu'entre les auteurs qui avaient vingt pseudonymes chacun et les œuvres anonymes, c'était pas de la tarte.

* * *

- Bonjour Saga des Gémeaux.

- Bonjour Shaka. Je viens de croiser Mû en sortant, il m'a à peine salué avant de tourner les sabots... Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ses habitudes d'agir comme ça...

Le blond invita son collègue à s'asseoir sur l'un de ses poufs mais resta prudemment muet.

- Ça fait quelques temps qu'il se comporte bizarrement avec moi, j'ai peur de l'avoir froissé par inadvertance... Tu ne verrais pas ce que ça pourrait être ?

L'Indien se trouva alors à un dilemme à peu près aussi déchirant que celui de Kanon quelques minutes auparavant. En tant que réincarnation de Bouddha, il se devait de tirer les hommes de l'obscurité et de la bassesse qui emplissait leur vie, et de les conduire vers la lumière. Or, la lumière, c'est la connaissance. Shaka savait – depuis moins d'une heure – la raison du comportement étrange du Bélier et son devoir lui imposait d'en informer le Gémeau pour le sortir des limbes de l'Ignorance.

D'un autre côté, sa parole d'ami lui intimidait le silence.

Pour une fois au moins dans sa vie, Shaka décida que se taire était préférable. Ce genre de mensonge – car c'en était bien un – Kanon en prenait dix à son petit-déjeuner mais pour le Chevalier de la Vierge, il s'agissait d'un acte des plus héroïques. Mû saurait longtemps se rappeler cette sincère marque d'amitié de la part du blond.

- Mû ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet, répondit donc Shaka, avant de faire glisser la conversation sur une pente bien moins savonneuse – l'entraînement des disciples.

Quelques longues et ennuyeuses minutes plus tard, Saga prit à son tour congé de l'Indien et Kanon se décida enfin à sortir de sa cachette.

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de mentir ainsi, Shaka.

L'interpellé ne sursauta même pas. Kanon manqua d'en siffler d'admiration – d'ordinaire, ses entrées surprises stupéfiaient tout le monde.

- Je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir d'un traître comme toi.

- C'est vrai, d'habitude, c'est plutôt toi qui les donnes... A ce propos, je suis surpris de l'indulgence dont tu as fait preuve à l'égard de ce cher Mû...

Le blond en perdit le peu de couleur qu'il avait : savoir le secret de son ami entre les mains d'un être aussi peu recommandable que le Grec n'était en effet pas des plus rassurants.

- Avoue : tu meurs d'envie de l'aider, non ?

- Je ne veux que son bonheur.

- Bien ce que je disais : ça revient au même. Ton pote avec mon frangin... Un joli couple non ? Et si tu t'alliais avec moi pour faire en sorte que ces deux grands pas doués finissent ensemble ?

La réaction première de Shaka fut de se scandaliser que le Gémeau ose ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'il puisse un jour accepter de faire copain-copain avec lui. Il allait lui expliquer sa façon de penser lorsque qu'il comprit l'odieux chantage auquel le soumettait Kanon : le secret du Bélier contre son accord.

Le blond resta pétrifié devant la bassesse du procédé, puis se dit qu'il ne fallait certainement pas en attendre autrement d'un homme comme Kanon et finit par accepter de mauvaise grâce.

- Je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser ! S'exclama le victorieux Gémeau.

- J'accepte dans l'unique but de t'empêcher de ruiner les chances de Mû.

- Et un saint tel que toi ne doit rêver que de convertir à la vertu un pécheur tel que moi...

- Kanon, Camus m'a_ aussi_ fait lire les Liaisons Dangereuses. D'ailleurs, si c'est cela qu'il considère comme un chef d'œuvre de sa littérature, la culture française n'a vraiment pas de quoi s'enorgueillir...

- Ôte-moi d'un doute, le Kama Sutra, c'est bien indien non ?

* * *

Quand, à la nuit tombée, Shura du Capricorne vit Milo monter les marches qui menaient au Temple de son voisin du dessus, une guitare préalablement empruntée à Seiya du Pégase à la main (car un héros aussi kitsch que lui se devait de posséder une guitare dans son placard), il aurait dû savoir que cela ne présageait rien de bon. Les étoiles et la lune commençaient en effet à peine à illuminer le ciel nocturne quand le Scorpion entonna amoureusement la chanson d'amour qu'il avait spécialement composée pour son cher et tendre - « non Milo, une chanson paillarde n'est pas du tout de circonstance » - sur le seuil de l'heureux élu (en maudissant au passage les architectes grecs d'avoir omis de pourvoir leurs temples de balcon). Il en était à peine à la moitié du premier couplet qu'Aphrodite descendait, furieux et en robe de chambre rose et rouge – les goûts du Poisson en matière de vêtements en général et de peignoirs en particulier étaient responsables de la moitié de ses disputes conjugales avec Deathmask – s'informer de la source du vacarme qui l'empêchait de se peinturlurer les ongles en paix, Camus étant peu coutumier de ce genre de tapage nocturne. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Shura qui avait lui fait le rapprochement guitare + Milo et en avait tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient – faire taire le Grec par tous les moyens humainement possibles – et par Aioros en armure intégrale du Sagittaire – il avait confondu les braillements inintelligibles du Scorpion avec les tout aussi mélodieux cris de sa Déesse en train de se faire enlever et appelant ses fidèles Chevaliers au secours.

Quelques flèches, roses et autre marques de soutien plus tard, les trois hommes réintégrèrent leur Temple respectif satisfaits et l'amoureux malheureux dut bien rejoindre le sien, penaud et endetté d'une guitare auprès de Seiya.

Camus n'avait rien entendu – c'était bien le seul – trop occupé qu'il était à se demander s'il reclasserait ses livres par ordre alphabétique de titre. Ça posait plusieurs problèmes – classer selon le titre français ou original ? - et puis c'était terriblement commun. L'idée partit aux oubliettes du cerveau du Verseau.

* * *

Après que Milo lui ait fait le récit de sa tentative avortée de chansonnette, Aiolia fut de nouveau réquisitionné pour trouver une idée de drague. La sérénade ayant été un cuisant échec, le Lion conseilla à son ami d'offrir des fleurs au Verseau – simple mais efficace. Il lui souffla même l'idée de s'approvisionner dans les parterres d'Aphrodite... Sans préciser qu'il espérait bien que Camus s'empoisonne avec.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Les critiques, commentaires et autres me font toujours plaisir : je ne demande qu'à m'améliorer !

La suite étant déjà tapée, elle ne devrait pas trop tarder. A bientôt donc !


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Théâtre de boulevard

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Résumé :** Milo décide de séduire Camus et Kanon apprend un secret qui aurait dû en rester un... De quoi animer le Sanctuaire pendant quelques jours !

**Rating :** T mais vraiment par sécurité

**Couples :** principalement du MiloxCamus mais d'autres sont évoqués, comme le KanonRhadamanthe, le SagaMû, etc...

**Petit blablatage : **

Fic en 4 chapitres. Voici donc le deuxième qui est un peu plus long que le précédent.

Merci aux lecteurs et aux revieweurs ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira tout autant !

Toujours un énorme merci à Tsuki Yoru, à Tiffany et à Talim76 !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Shura vaquait tranquillement à ses activités quotidiennes dans le jardin de son Temple quand une flèche d'or vint soudain se planter dans le mur derrière lui à deux millimètres de son cuir chevelu. Le Capricorne décrocha rageusement le projectile et s'apprêtait à descendre expliquer à son propriétaire ce qu'il pensait de ses séances d'entraînement sur cible mouvante quand il vit un mince bout de papier enroulé autour de la hampe. Curieux, il le déplia : trois lignes y étaient inscrites en espagnol – Aiolos avait fait des efforts – qui disaient « Sans vouloir t'alarmer, Milo monte à nouveau vers chez toi... ».

Sa colère envolée, Shura chercha aussitôt un moyen de répondre à son voisin, sans se rendre directement chez lui bien sûr – si Milo approchait, il devait rester dans son Temple prêt à toutes éventualités. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa finalement l'esprit et il se précipita à l'intérieur de sa Maison pour récupérer le matériel nécessaire à son plan.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il revenait dans son jardin, sa réponse dans une main, une balle de cuir de 68 à 70 cm de circonférence pour un poids de 410 à 450 grammes communément appelé un ballon de foot dans l'autre. Il scotcha soigneusement le bout de papier au ballon, prit son élan et frappa la balle de toutes ses forces. Elle décrivit une courbe parfaite et atterrit exactement aux pieds d'Aiolos quelques centaines de mètres plus bas, qui se dépêcha de lire la missive « Il a une guitare à la main ? » et d'y répondre à son tour.

S'en suivit un étrange échange épistolaire digne de Guillaume Tell et de David Villa. S'il peut sembler bizarre au premier abord que Shura soit doué au foot, cela l'est moins lorsque l'on se rappelle 1) que les chèvres sont connues pour leurs redoutables coups de patte arrière 2) que le Capricorne est Espagnol. Les Chevaliers regorgent de talents insoupçonnés.

Voici donc le contenu des messages échangés entre les occupants des neuvième et dixième Temples.

Aiolos : Non, mais il a des ciseaux... ou des sécateurs...

Shura : Par Athéna ! Il veut peut-être coupé les cheveux de Camus ?!

Aiolos : Ou ceux d'Aphrodite...

Shura : S'il y arrive, il a intérêt à courir très vite très loin de Deathmask.

Aiolos : Alors ? Dans quel Temple va-t-il ?

Shura : Il a dépassé le mien et se dirige vers le onzième... Il serait peut-être judicieux de prévenir ce glaçon de Camus du danger que courent ces tifs non ?

Aiolos : Ce misanthrope doit être planqué tout au fond de sa bibliothèque, aucune chance que mes flèches l'atteignent.

Shura : Oh oh, tu avais raison, Milo se dirige bien vers le Temple des Poissons !

Aiolos : J'y pense, un sécateur... Il ne compte tout de même pas s'attaquer aux roses d'Aphrodite ?!

Shura : Oh, par Athéna ! Monte chez moi, je t'invite à prendre un verre de sangria en regardant la suite des événements, ça promet d'être amusant...

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, Shura et Aiolos, assis sur les marches du Temple du premier, un verre d'alcool à la main, virent une forme confuse mais bleu foncé dégringoler de la Maison des Poissons dans une tempête de pétales noirs et de jurons en suédois.

* * *

Camus, au fond de sa bibliothèque, comme l'avait si justement prédit Aiolos, n'avait aucune idée des supplices que subissait son prétendant pour lui offrir un bête bouquet de fleurs et restait focalisé sur son problème majeur : le rangement de ses livres.

Peut-être par siècle ? Les mouvements littéraires n'avaient malheureusement pas la bonne idée de se terminer précisément en _ _ 99 de leur centenaire. Idée à bannir également.

* * *

La tentative avortée de Milo eut au moins un effet positif : il permit aux occupants des Temples du Sagittaire et du Capricorne de renouer le dialogue ; dialogue interrompu depuis quelques années à cause d'une obscure histoire de trahison, Grand Pope et Déesse en couche-culotte.

Aiolia devina rapidement que l'opération « emprunter quelques roses à Aphrodite » s'était soldée par un cuisant échec quand il vit revenir son Scorpion d'ami le corps couvert d'épines.

Loin de se laisser abattre comme l'aurait été toute personne saine d'esprit et une fois débarrassé de ces désagréables piquants (les pinces du scorpion faisaient d'excellentes pinces à épiler), Milo sollicita derechef l'imagination de son ami en matière de séduction – le monde à l'envers.

Aiolia réfléchit un petit moment puis proposa :

- Et si tu lui offrais des chocolats ? Il est français, il doit avoir un faible pour la bonne bouffe non ?

- Où j'trouve du chocolat au Sanctuaire ?

- … Demande à Aldebaran. D'après Mû, c'est un bon cuisinier.

- J'y cours ! Merci Aiolia, t'es un génie !

Ce ne fut que lorsque le Lion se souvint que le chocolat était un puissant aphrodisiaque qu'il comprit pourquoi son ami l'avait trouvé si génial.

Ouf.

Il y avait certains points sur lesquels Milo ne changerait jamais.

* * *

- Bien. Comment commençons-nous ?

- Je vais aller titiller un peu Saga pour savoir ce qu'il pense de Mû – en restant subtil, arrête de froncer les sourcils comme ça Shakounet... ok, ok, j'arrête aussi de t'appeler comme ça !

- Et moi ? Que vais-je donc faire ?

- … Pourquoi ne pas aller voir Aldebaran ? Il est très ami avec Mû et sera certainement de bon conseil !

- C'est pourtant à moi que Mû est venu se confier, et pas à ce rustre de Taureau ! claironna orgueilleusement le blond.

- Allons, mon cher, nous savons tous les deux que ce cher Aldebaran n'est pas en mesure d'offrir les mêmes services que toi... Spirituels les services bien sûr.

- Ôte-ta-main-de-mon-sari-Kanon.

- Que tu te vexes facilement Shakounet ! Bon, je file, à plus !

Le Gémeau se téléporta aussitôt à la recherche de son frère, laissant la Vierge seul avec sa conscience qui lui faisait « gentiment » comprendre dans quelle panade il s'était fourré en acceptant de s'allier au Grec. Preuve s'il en est que la vertu doit toujours chercher à fuir le voisinage d'une liaison dangereuse. Mû avait intérêt à lui être sacrément reconnaissant.

Reconnaissant cependant (après beaucoup de mauvaise foi) que l'idée de Kanon n'était pas si stupide que ça, le blond se dirigea d'une prompte lévitation vers le deuxième Temple. Il y fut accueilli par un Taureau surpris de sa céleste visite et recouvert d'une pâte bleuâtre bizarroïde.

- Shaka ! Quelle bonne surprise !

- Bonjour, Aldebaran du Taureau. Je voulais... mais dis-moi, quelle est donc cette... chose sur toi ?

- Oh, ça ? Demanda le Brésilien en désignant la substance qui tâchait son tablier de cuisine. C'est du chocolat.

Haussement de sourcil étonné de l'Indien.

- Bleu ?

- C'est du chocolat à la violette. Milo voulait absolument que je lui explique comment en faire. Comme tu peux le voir, il débute, commenta-t-il en montrant l'état de son malheureux tablier.

Shaka était cependant fort loin de ces viles et basses considérations vestimentaires. L'un de ses 36 000 sens de Chevalier d'Or sentait un scorpion sous roche dans cette affaire.

- Il t'a expliqué pourquoi il voulait cuisiner ça ?

- Si j'ai bien compris, il compte l'offrir à quelqu'un...

- Et il n'a pas précisé de qui il s'agissait ? Insista l'ordinairement plus discret Indien.

Le Taureau hésita quelques instants – Milo n'apprécierait peut-être pas que ses projets amoureux soient ébruités dans tout le Sanctuaire. D'un autre côté, Shaka était d'une droiture sans reproche et le plus digne de confiance parmi tous les Chevaliers... Et puis, c'est pas comme si le Brésilien avait l'habitude de trop réfléchir avant d'agir quand même.

- Il n'a pas précisé explicitement qui, mais quand il a choisi du chocolat bleu, il a dit que ça serait « assorti à ses cheveux », avoua le trop confiant Aldebaran.

Shaka manqua d'en ouvrir les yeux de stupeur. Milo était donc lui aussi tombé sous le charme de Saga ?! L'attrait de l'homme mûr sans doute.

Mais l'urgent n'était pas là. Mû se découvrait un sérieux adversaire. Shaka avait beaucoup d'affection pour le Bélier mais pour être tout à fait sincère, il n'était pas certain que la timidité du Tibétain puisse rivaliser avec l'expérience de Milo.

Il tourna aussitôt ses dorés talons, entouré d'une auréole de cheveux blonds, et partit sans plus un mot pour Aldebaran, oubliant même au passage la raison première de sa visité. Y avait urgence là.

Le pauvre Taureau ne tenta pas de le retenir, coutumier qu'il était des extravagants comportements de ses pairs, mais regretta tout de même d'en avoir trop dit au blond : il était évident pour le brun que la Vierge allait de ce pas alimenter en ragots frais le couple de commères Cancer-Poissons des Golds. Point sur lequel il se trompait, même si la personne qu'allait voir Shaka n'avait pas beaucoup plus de moralité qu'Angelo et Aphrodite.

Une odeur suspecte de brûlé le tira de ses pensées et le ramena en toute urgence dans sa cuisine.

* * *

- Kanon des Gémeaux !

Le susnommé sortit paresseusement la tête de l'entrée du temple fraternel et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une Vierge visiblement contrariée.

- Eh bien Shakounet ?

- Un sérieux obstacle se dresse devant Mû sur le chemin de l'amour.

L'Indien n'avait même pas relevé le surnom, l'affaire devait en effet être grave.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Des ennuis avec Aldebaran ? Moi, j'ai été incapable de mettre la main sur Saga, je ne sais pas où ce crétin a encore eu l'idée de courir...

- Milo du Scorpion veut séduire Saga.

Le Grec perdit aussitôt sa superbe et son assurance habituelles. Les seuls mots qu'il parvint à articuler intelligemment furent :

- Bordel de Zeus.

* * *

- Y a pas à tortiller – bien que la vue de ton fessier se trémoussant doit être... AIE ! Désolé Shaka, j'essayais juste de détendre l'atmosphère – faut le neutraliser.

- Nous ne pouvons pas nous en charger nous-mêmes, Athéna serait capable de reconnaître nos cosmos.

- Qui alors ?

- … N'as-tu pas gardé quelques contacts avec les félons généraux de Poséidon ?

Tout en notant que Shaka apprenait très vite à se montrer fourbe, Kanon allait répliquer qu'il lui restait effectivement quelques connaissances de cette époque-là quand Aphrodite surgit comme un diable de sa boîte derrière les deux collègues.

- Vous complotez l'assassinat de qui ?

Shaka ne rougit même pas d'être surpris en la compagnie de l'un des êtres les moins fréquentables de toute la Grèce – le Suédois en déduisit que l'affaire dont ils s'occupaient était _vraiment_ très importante.

- Mais de personne, Aphrodite. Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta parfumée visite ?

- Rien du tout, j'allais voir Angelo et je passais juste quand j'ai vu que l'on osait tenir des messes basses sans moi !

Kanon soupira mentalement. L'orgueil de langue de vipère officielle du Poisson avait hooooorriblement dû en souffrir...

- Tu n'aurais pas vu Milo en descendant au fait ?

- Milo ? Si, si, il allait en sens inverse, chez Camus je crois. Il peut toujours attendre s'il compte le voir, ricana Aphrodite.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas au courant ? Minauda le Suédois qui ponctua sa question d'un mouvement de rose qui manqua de décoiffer Shaka. L'autre jour, mon Angelo a provoqué ce petit prétentieux d'iceberg en jugeant que sa bibliothèque – vous savez combien il en est fier – manquait autant de personnalité que son propriétaire ! Ça l'a vexé, vous n'avez pas idée ! Résultat, il s'est enfermé chez lui et, le connaissant, il doit essayer de mettre un peu de « caractère » dans ses précieux bouquins. Si vous voulez mon avis, on est pas prêt de le revoir !

Sur ce, le Suédois les salua puis s'éloigna vers le quatrième Temple en gloussant derrière sa rose.

Les deux Chevaliers restants n'eurent même pas besoin de se concerter et se dirigèrent de concert vers la même destination : la maison du Verseau.

* * *

- Pourquoi Milo irait-il voir Camus ?

- Aucune idée. Peut-être qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à écrire « Pour Saga » sur sa boîte de chocolats et c'est pas à Aiolia qu'il pourrait demander ça, répliqua le venimeux Gémeau.

Les deux complices furent rapidement en vue du onzième Temple. Aphrodite n'avait pas menti – Kanon se promit d'ouvrir une bouteille de champagne pour fêter l'événement – et leur collègue du Scorpion se trouvait effectivement sur le perron de son ami.

- Eurk, il a emprunté l'eau de rose d'Aphrodite ou quoi ?

- Je pense plutôt que son projet initial était de se parfumer à l'eau de Cologne. Il a dû confondre avec de la vodka.

- Ça rappellera à Camus sa chère Russie, ricana le Grec.

Pendant que ses deux collègues débattaient, Milo avait appelé plusieurs fois son ami sans succès et attendait depuis quelques minutes déjà mais Camus semblait absent. Dépité, le Scorpion s'apprêtait à redescendre chez lui - c'était sans compter les deux comploteurs finement dissimulés dans un buisson voisin.

- La bibliothèque de Camus a vraiment l'air d'être très bien insonorisée... Je suis sûr que même Hadès a entendu Milo l'appeler !

- Parviendrais-tu à lire dans le calme et la sérénité avec les vocalises d'Aphrodite en fond sonore ?

- … Pas faux.

- Où se rend-il désormais ?

- Chez mon frère pardi !

- Comment l'arrêter ?

- Isaac ne sera jamais là à temps ! Tant pis : aux grands maux les grands moyens ! Golden Triangle !

* * *

Sans qu'il sache le moins du monde pourquoi, Milo fut soudainement transporté de la 13° marche de l'escalier menant du Temple du Verseau à celui du Capricorne à la salle du trône de sa bien-aimée et adorée déesse Athéna.

Celle-ci, après avoir discrètement (selon ses propres critères) dissimulé Seiya derrière son divin pose-popotin, put s'indigner tout à son aise de « l'impolitesse » de ses Chevaliers et de leurs « manières de rustres, surtout les tiennes, Milo ! ».

Ce dernier aurait bien aimé expliquer à sa royale patronne qu'il ne savait pas plus qu'elle pourquoi il était subitement apparu dans son palais, mais déjà qu'il était difficile d'en placer une quand Saori était en mode « normale » alors quand elle était montée sur ses grands chevaux (et non sur Pégase, merci d'éviter tout sous-entendus graveleux potentiels), c'était carrément mission impossible.

La jeune fille se calma néanmoins très vite quand elle vit le cadeau que tenait le Scorpion et s'en empara d'un coup de sceptre magique (dont il ne lui viendrait pas à l'esprit de se servir lors de l'un de ses multiples kidnappings – ça serait pas drôle sinon).

Le Grec eut beau protester en disant que ces friandises ne lui étaient pas tout à fait destinées, la pimbêche le congédia d'un geste suffisant de la main en croquant dans un premier chocolat qui, ô miracle, était « paaaaaaarfaitement assorti à ma magnifique chevelure, tu es un trésor Milo ».

* * *

L'ambiance au dixième Temple était perplexe. Son occupant officiel et son visiteur de moins en moins occasionnel s'y trituraient les méninges depuis qu'ils avaient assisté à une étrange scène aux abords du Temple du Verseau.

Pourquoi Milo était-il allé rendre visite à Camus une boîte de chocolat sous le bras ? Pourquoi Camus n'avait-il pas répondu à son ami ? Pourquoi le Gémeau et la Vierge l'avaient-ils espionné ? Que faisait Shaka avec le Gémeau ?

Et pourquoi Saga avait-il utilisé son Another Dimension pour envoyer Milo Zeus seul savait où ?

Vous avez bien lu : Saga. Car de là où ils étaient placés et avec la lumière du soleil, Shura avait confondu Kanon et son frère jumeau et Aiolos avait suivi son avis sans trop protester.

Devant ce tas de questions aussi complexes qu'inexplicables, le Sagittaire jugea que le mieux était d'aller en parler à son frère à lui : Aiolia était l'ami de Milo et saurait sans doute lui expliquer tous ces étranges événements. Shura lui rappela aussi de le questionner sur l'affaire de la guitare et sur les raisons qui pouvaient bien pousser le Scorpion à se parfumer à la vodka.

* * *

Devant l'échec de son énième manœuvre amoureuse, Milo rentra dans son Temple et y trouva son fidèle ami qui était en train de feuilleter l'un de ses romans.

- Ça a _encore_ foiré.

- Je sais. Aiolos vient de me raconter.

- Aio... Et comment il sait ça, lui ?!

- Il était dans le Temple du Capricorne et il a tout vu. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas trop compris pourquoi il m'a demandé si je savais si Saga avait une quelconque raison de t'en vouloir.

- Saga ? Demanda Milo qui commençait à comprendre...

- Ben oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu lui faire pour qu'il te balance dans une autre dimension ?

* * *

Cinq minutes plus tard, la quasi-totalité des Chevaliers d'Or ressentaient de terribles perturbations en provenance du Troisième Temple dans leur cosmos.

Obéissant à leur devoir (et à leur soif de ragots), ils s'y rendirent sur champ, pour y trouver Mû et Aldebaran essayant désespérément d'empêcher un Milo déchaîné de se jeter sur Saga. L'arrivée des renforts permit de les séparer définitivement et Mû exigea aussitôt des explications.

- Demande plutôt à Saga pourquoi il m'a empêché d'offrir mes chocolats à Camus !

Le visage de Shaka perdit subitement tout couleur. Ouuups. Le Verseau avait _aussi_ les cheveux bleus. A côté de lui, Kanon poussa un rugissement muet de frustration.

- Mais je n'ai jamais fait une chose pareille !! se défendit l'aîné des Gémeaux.

- Arrête de mentir ! J'ai reconnu ton Another Dimension et je sais très bien que ça fait des années que tu baves sur mon Camus !

Cette fracassante réplique fut suivi d'un long silence, puis toutes les voix fusèrent au même instant.

_- Ton_ Camus ? Cria Aphrodite, au paradis des commères.

- Saga aime Camus ?! Glapit Mû.

- Miloooo... se lamenta Aiolia qui avait presque oublié que la discrétion n'était pas la qualité première de son ami.

- Chevaliers ! Que signifie ce tohu-bohu ?

Nouveau silence.

Athéna venait d'arriver (30 ans après la guerre comme à chaque fois rajouteraient certaines mauvaises langues) scintillante d'or et de violet et assez contrariée d'avoir été interrompue en pleine lecture de son « Nous deux » hebdomadaire par ses turbulents protecteurs.

Bien entendu, il était impensable pour lesdits Chevaliers de lui avouer que Milo avait attaqué Saga par jalousie pour Camus, lequel était toujours dans sa tour de glace à se demander comment moderniser sa bibliothèque suite à une pique d'Angelo.

Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas lui dire la vérité, il fallait mentir. Les dix Chevaliers présents se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers leur affabulateur officiel : il était leur dernier espoir.

- Mon frère et Milo se disputaient sur vos mérites, Déesse, susurra donc le perfide Kanon dans l'improvisation la plus totale.

La ruse était grossière mais Saori tomba dans le panneau comme la débutante qu'elle était.

- C'est vrai ? Gloussa futilement la jeune fille. Et que préfèrent-ils donc chez moi ?

Les dix Chevaliers présents levèrent simultanément les yeux aux ciels. Par Zeus, mais quelle cruche !

- Milo défendait votre teint de porcelaine et Saga vos longs cheveux violets, Déesse.

Ladite divinité émit un rire satisfait – elle a-do-rait cette habitude qu'avait le Gémeau à rappeler son divin titre à la fin de chacune de ses phrases.

- Chevaliers, j'apprécie vos compliments mais je vous interdis dorénavant de vous battre pour cette raison ! La prochaine fois, faites plutôt appel au sage et clairvoyant jugement de Dohko de la Balance...

Les yeux azur de la Japonaise parcoururent rapidement l'assemblée de ses Chevaliers.

- Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

Troisième silence. Les regards de Milo et d'Aiolia se croisèrent, inquiets. Si jamais Saori avait l'idée de chercher son cosmos, leur diversion de Grand Pope allait tomber à l'eau...

Il fallut donc faire diversion pour sauver la diversion et ce fut le Lion qui s'y colla, détournant la conversation sur un sujet bien moins épineux : le chevalier de Bronze de Pégase. Après elle-même, c'était sans doute le thème sur lequel Saori était la plus intarissable.

* * *

Il faisait nuit noire quand Athéna relâcha ses malheureux Golds qui purent enfin se réfugier dans leur Temple – ou du moins, essayer.

* * *

Aiolia était en effet à peine sorti de chez les Gémeaux que deux ombres menaçantes lui tombaient dessus et le traînaient de force jusqu'au Temple voisin.

- Saori a peut-être oublié Dohko à son sort... chuchota méchamment Aphrodite

- Mais pas nous ! Continua joyeusement Angelo.

- Où il est ? Demandèrent en chœur les deux complices.

Le Lion savait qu'il aurait dû suivre son instinct cette semaine-là et ne pas sortir de son lit.

* * *

Et si Camus essayait par nationalité ?

Idée intéressante mais posant à nouveau problème. En effet, que choisir : le pays d'origine ou la langue utilisée ? Où classer Beckett – en Irlande ou en France ? (la réponse « à la poubelle » n'est pas recevable U.U).

Non, il fallait aussi renoncer à cette possibilité là.

* * *

- Mû... Puis-je entrer ?

- Shaka, mon ami... Je t'en prie.

Le blond pénétra chez le Bélier et s'assit dans la pièce principale du Temple pendant que le Tibétain lui servait une tasse de thé. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il fut quasiment obligé de recourir à sa télékinésie pour éviter d'en renverser partout. Shaka n'avait jamais vu son ami aussi troublé mais il devinait plus qu'aisèment la cause de cette confusion. La question « Comment vas-tu ? » étant assez déplacée dans ces conditions, le blond entra d'office dans le sujet délicat.

- Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse accorder grande foi aux « révélations » de Milo, Mû. Tu le connais : il est vif, nerveux et passablement idiot. Il aura raconté ça pour excuser son intolérable jalousie et sa condamnable agressivité à l'égard de Saga.

- J'aimerais te croire, soupira le Bélier, mais si Milo est peut-être possessif et impétueux, il est aussi spontané et intuitif. Je ne le crois pas capable de mentir pour excuser son attitude, il en fait peu de cas habituellement, et j'ai confiance en son jugement. S'il a senti que Saga avait un faible pour Camus, sans doute a-t-il raison...

Shaka eut beau argumenter une heure durant, rien n'y fit et le moral du Chevalier resta six pieds sous terre.

Ce ne fut qu'en quittant la Maison de son ami pour réintégrer la sienne que l'Indien prit conscience du paradoxe de sa situation. Lui, réincarnation de Bouddha, se faisait l'avocat du diable et tentait par tous les moyens à sa disposition de pousser son meilleur ami dans les bras d'un Gémeau potentiellement schizophrène ? Lui, il cautionnait cette relation pourtant illégale ?

C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers.

Shaka se promit de réfléchir sérieusement à l'influence de Kanon sur sa sainte personne quand toute cette affaire serait classée.

* * *

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous aura plu ! Les reviews et conseils me font toujours autant plaisir !

A bientôt !

Edit : un grand merci à Loynis qui m'a signalé une horrible faute !


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Théâtre de boulevard

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Résumé :** Milo décide de séduire Camus et Kanon apprend un secret qui aurait dû en rester un... De quoi animer le Sanctuaire pendant quelques jours !

**Rating :** T mais vraiment par sécurité

**Couples :** principalement du MiloxCamus mais d'autres sont évoqués, comme le KanonRhadamanthe, le SagaMû, etc...

**Petit blablatage : **

Fic en 4 chapitres. En voici le troisième, qui est à peu près de la même taille que le premier. Je trouve qu'il est moins bien écrit que les autres (déjà qu'ils étaient pas supers...) mais bon... Je ne donne pas de titre à mes chapitres mais celui-ci pourrait s'intituler « On entre dans le Temple de la Vierge comme dans un moulin ».

Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui ont lu et à celles qui ont posté une review ! (et à Mélanie que je ne peux remercier qu'ainsi ^^'') J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Toujours un énorme merci à Tsuki Yoru, à Tiffany et à Talim76 !

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Quand le soleil se leva le lendemain matin, l'ambiance au Sanctuaire n'était pas franchement guillerette.

Mû passa le plus clair de sa matinée à entraîner son disciple et à éviter soigneusement Saga. Celui-ci était désormais persuadé que le Bélier le haïssait cordialement et en cherchait désespérément la raison. Aiolia avait décrété que cette fois-ci, il ne sortirait pas de son lit de la sainte journée - il gardait un cuisant souvenir de l'interrogatoire d'Aphrodite et d'Angelo la veille au soir. Ces deux-là étaient sans doute les deux seuls Chevaliers de bonne humeur ce jour-là – ils avaient eu leur ration hebdomadaire de ragots croustillants. Shaka avait passé la nuit en méditation sur la marche à suivre et sur un certain Gémeau un peu trop beau pour son propre bien. Si Kanon avait été aussi moral que son frère (en mode non-gris bien sûr), le blond n'aurait pas donné cher de sa vertu. Zeus merci, Saga était mille fois plus estimable que son cadet et il était réservé à Mû. Bouddha ne craignait donc rien. Dohko n'avait plus remontré le bout de son nez depuis maintenant bien longtemps et Aiolos et Shura ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient, et pas seulement à cause de l'étrange attitude de leurs collègues. Milo désespérait de parvenir un jour à séduire Camus, surtout s'il avait Saga comme rival. Non pas que le Scorpion doute de son charme, mais il savait tout le respect qu'avait le Verseau pour son homologue, ce qui faisait du Gémeau un sérieux concurrent. Ne jamais sous-estimer un adversaire potentiel, c'était le B.. de la stratégie militaire – avec « Diviser, c'est régner » mais Saori n'apprécierait certainement pas que Milo tranche son Chevalier des Gémeaux en deux.

Camus quant à lui n'était pas encore réapparu, toujours enfermé dans son Temple. Et selon le genre de l'œuvre ? Oh mon dieu, il allait se retrouver avec du Victor Hugo éparpillé aux quatre coins de sa bibliothèque ! Inacceptable.

Au milieu de tous ses pairs en crise, le pauvre Aldebaran ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

* * *

Au Temple des Gémeaux :

- Mû m'évite ouvertement depuis hier, se lamenta Saga. Il était déjà distant depuis quelques temps mais là, c'est à peine s'il ne s'enfuit pas quand je le croise !

- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe autant ? Il n'est qu'un Chevalier parmi douze autres après tout ! Il te serait parfaitement égal qu'Aphrodite t'évite, ça t'arrangerait même !

Kanon s'attendait à ce que son frère se lance immédiatement dans un grand et beau discours sur l'importance du dialogue et de l'entente dans les relations entre collègues - certainement pas à ce que Saga renifle de mépris et le fusille du regard.

- Je te savais d'un naturel moqueur Kanon, mais j'espérais que tu épargnerais ce genre de persiflage à ton frère !

Le cadet leva le nez de son roman, étonné par le ton agressif de son aîné : il était rare de sentir tant d'humeur dans sa voix.

- De quoi veux-tu parler, Saga ?

- Comme si je n'avais pas remarqué tes petits sous-entendus de hier !

- … Quand ça hier ?

- « et Saga vos longs cheveux violets », répliqua son jumeau en le parodiant d'une voix mauvaise. Ne fais pas l'innocent Kanon, ça te va très mal !

Ledit Chevalier ne voyait pas trop de ce dont son frère voulait parler... Il avait sorti ça un peu au hasard, en improvisant... Quel rapport y avait-il entre le Bélier et de longs cheveux vio... Oh oh.

- J'aime Mû et tu le sais très bien ! Alors arrête de te moquer de moi ! Cria le Gémeau avant d'abandonner son frère seul dans leur Temple.

Kanon n'en revenait pas. Il était parvenu à glisser une pique sans même s'en apercevoir. Le persiflage était vraiment sa seconde nature.

Que faire maintenant ? Rattraper Saga et lui dire que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Ça signifiait qu'il allait devoir avouer avoir espionné Mû et Shaka dans le Temple de ce dernier et qu'il... non. Inenvisageable.

Par contre, rien ne l'empêchait d'aller le dire au blond, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Si ces deux-là ne finissaient pas ensemble... il voulait bien coucher avec Baian.

* * *

La nuit porte conseil. Shura s'était ainsi rappelé un détail capital des événements de la veille.

C'était _lui _qui avait dit que le Gémeau responsable du téléport intempestif de Milo n'était autre que Saga, mais le Capricorne se souvenait désormais que Aiolos avait alors émis l'hypothèse qu'il puisse s'agir de Kanon et non pas de son frère jumeau.

C'était avec son assurance habituelle que Shura était finalement parvenu à persuader son ami que le fautif se trouvait bien être l'aîné des Gémeaux.

Mais maintenant qu'il y repensait, Aiolos avait une meilleure vue que la sienne – pour un archer, ça peut toujours servir - et lorsque tous les Golds avaient été réunis dans le troisième Temple par le combat de Milo et Saga, c'était bien Kanon qui était arrivé en même temps que Shaka...

Dans ce cas, était-il possible que cela soit Kanon qui soit amoureux de Camus ?

Toute cette histoire devenait un peu trop compliquée au goût de l'Espagnol.

Une chose de certaine, il devait s'excuser auprès d'Aiolos pour l'avoir induit en erreur – lui et par ricochet Aiolia et Milo. Sa fierté allait morfler mais il le fallait vraiment... Et il en profiterait aussi pour s'excuser pour autre chose – une autre de ses erreurs de jugement qu'il aurait dû admettre depuis bien longtemps.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard devant le Temple du Sagittaire, dont il trouva le propriétaire occupé à s'entraîner au tir à l'arc.

- Shura ? Comment vas-tu ? S'interrompit le Grec en voyant son collègue approcher. Tu as du nouveau sur Milo et Saga ?

- … Tu avais raison, lâcha le Capricorne en détournant le regard.

Un peu surpris par l'inhabituelle confusion de son ami, Aiolos posa ses armes par terre et s'approcha de lui.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De hier. J'y ai repensé, c'était bien Kanon, pas Saga... C'était moi qui avais tort. Désolé.

Aiolos allait lui répondre que ce n'était pas grave – Saga avait juste été accusé d'un crime dont il n'était pas coupable, avait failli se faire transpercer par Milo et Mû avait le cœur brisé, rien de gravissime...- quand il remarqua que son voisin n'avait visiblement pas fini.

- Et je voulais aussi m'excuser... pour l'autre fois, avec le Grand Pope et tout ça... Là aussi, c'était toi qui avais raison... Je suis désolé d'avoir essayé de te tuer...

Les Sagittaires sont réputés pour avoir un caractère assez nettement dédoublé : une partie réfléchie et une autre plus impulsive. La partie calme d'Aiolos mesura donc à quel point la fierté de Shura s'abaissait pour reconnaître ainsi ses erreurs et s'en excuser, et celle plus dynamique décréta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire que le Capricorne s'éternise deux cents ans sur ses excuses comme il semblait prêt à le faire.

Certes, le moyen qu'employa Aiolos pour faire taire Shura n'avait rien d'original, n'empêche qu'il était rudement efficace.

* * *

L'avantage d'habiter en hauteur, c'est que l'on peut avoir une vue plongeante sur tout ce qu'il se passe en bas : deux Chevaliers d'Or en train de s'embrasser dans un jardin par exemple.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Aldebaran, qui montait au Temple de la Balance à la recherche de son propriétaire – Mû avait _vraiment_ besoin des conseils du Vieux Maître – croisa quelque chose de bleu, de parfumé et gloussant des « Angelooooo !!» suraigus qui descendait à toute vitesse en sens contraire.

* * *

Kanon fit irruption dans le Temple de la Vierge et y trouva Shaka toujours en pleine méditation.

- Shaka ! J'ai du nouveau !

Le blond daigna sortir de sa position du lotus et tourna son auréolé visage vers le Grec.

- Serait-ce de bonnes nouvelles pour une fois ?

- Un peu que ce sont de bonnes nouvelles ma poule ! Saga vient de m'avouer qu'il aimait Mû !

- Saga aime Mû ?! Répétèrent en chœur trois voix – soit deux de trop.

Les deux complices firent aussitôt volte-face et découvrirent Shura et Aiolos qui se tenaient sur le pas de la porte de la Vierge.

* * *

Une fois que les Chevaliers du Capricorne et du Sagittaire s'étaient définitivement réconciliés, ils avaient décidé d'aller voir Kanon pour tirer toute cette affaire de téléportation au clair. Ils auraient pu directement d'arrêter chez Milo, mais Saori n'apprécierait certainement pas une autre bagarre chez ses fidèles soldats.

Ils prirent donc la route du Troisième Temple avant de se rappeler que le cadet des Gémeaux traînait souvent avec l'Indien ces temps-ci. Cette réflexion les fit s'arrêter devant la demeure de Shaka, et ils y entraient quand ils surprirent la conversation entre leurs deux pairs.

Une chose de sûre : ils ne comprenaient plus rien à rien à cette affaire.

Pris la main dans le sac, Kanon et Shaka durent bien se résoudre à expliquer leurs petites manœuvres aux deux intrus. Oui, Mû et Saga s'aimaient mais ils en étaient pas encore au courant. Si Kanon avait téléporté Milo, c'était parce qu'ils craignaient que celui-ci n'aime Saga. Oui, Milo et Mû croyaient toujours que Saga aimait Camus. Non, Kanon n'aimait pas Camus (trop coincé et les sourcils pas assez fournis à son goût). Oui, les aspirines se trouvaient dans la cuisine, deuxième placard à gauche.

Les désormais quatre complices (Shura et Aiolos leur ayant aussitôt proposé leur soutien – pour une fois qu'il se passait autre chose qu'une guerre sainte au Sanctuaire) arrivèrent à deux conclusions :

1) il fallait à tout prix éloigner Kiki, dont Mû se servait comme prétexte pour éviter Saga. Kanon proposa de l'emprisonner, avançant que « ça forme la jeunesse ». Shaka se félicita que Mû ait jeté son dévolu sur Saga et pas sur son frère et ses blagues de mauvais goût. Il fut décidé qu'on l'enverrait chercher quelque chose à Jamir – à pieds et par de looongs détours bien sûr, histoire « d'améliorer l'endurance nécessaire à tout Chevalier ». Shaka accepta généreusement de se charger de cette tâche

2) si Milo parvenait à ses fins avec Camus, les malentendus avec Saga ne s'en règleraient que mieux. Ce second point était un peu plus problématique. Enfermé dans sa bibliothèque, Camus était on-ne-peut-plus inaccessible. Le Verseau avait de plus tendance à faire énormément baissé la température autour de lui dès qu'il était contrarié et le climat actuel de son Temple avoisinait celui de la Sibérie en plein mois de décembre – ses quatre pairs eurent cependant la confirmation que le Français était rarement de bonne humeur.

Le plus simple aurait encore été de demander à Mû de le contacter par télépathie, ce qui était purement impensable puisque le Bélier restait persuadé que Saga aimait le magicien de la glace.

Kanon résuma parfaitement la situation en soupirant que c'était un fameux bordel que cet'affaire-là.

* * *

Bien que lâchement abandonné par Aiolia qui tenait toujours fermement sa résolution de ne pas sortir le museau de sous sa couette de toute la journée, Milo n'avait pas chômé et en était peu à peu parvenu à la même conclusion que les quatre conspirateurs du Temple de la Vierge, à savoir qu'il fallait avant tout tiré Camus de la Russie qui lui tenait lieu de maison.

Manque de bol, le scorpion était certes un animal qui aimait les déserts, mais les déserts _chauds_. « Une preuve de plus que vous n'êtes pas faits l'un pour l'autre. » aurait répondu son Lion d'ami s'il avait été présent. Ceci dit, Milo ne perdait pas espoir : il y avait bien une personne capable de supporter le froid du Temple du Verseau sans se changer instantanément en esquimau et qui serait ravie d'aller rendre visite à son bien-aimé maître...

Milo sortit au pas de course de sa maison et partit à la recherche de sa cible. Le cygne ne devait pas être bien dur à dénicher...

… Ben si en fait, et après avoir tourné trois heures dans le Sanctuaire sans être parvenu à mettre la main sur le Russe, le Scorpion décida de réfléchir un peu au lieu de courir en vain dans tous les sens.

Qui disait Hyoga disait Shun – Camus s'était suffisamment plaint à son ami du goût un peu trop prononcé de son disciple pour le Chevalier d'Andromède. Et qui disait Shun disait forcement Ikki.

… Idée.

L'inconvénient d'utiliser Hyoga, c'était qu'il ne pourrait servir que de messager : il devrait donc persuader le Français de sortir de son Temple ; si Camus était occupé dans sa bibliothèque, ça s'annonçait très difficile.

Milo, à court d'idée pour séduire son ami, se résolut donc à aller tout bêtement lui avouer ses sentiments en tête à tête. C'était terriblement commun et nunuche mais peut-être cela plairait-il au fleur bleu Chevalier ?

Et dans ce cas, il n'avait plus besoin de faire sortir Camus de son Temple, mais d'y entrer. On en revenait au problème de température expliqué plus haut, et c'est là qu'intervenait l'idée du Grec. Ikki, le Chevaliers de bronze du Phénix – oiseau de feu.

Restait maintenant à persuader l'adolescent de lui prêter de sa chaleur pour survivre à la Sibérie du 11° Temple, ce qui n'allait pas être une mince affaire non plus, le brun ne le tenant pas à proprement parler dans son cœur. Milo était cependant certain que le Phénix serait beaucoup plus conciliant s'il lui révélait le nom de la personne qui attentait à la vertu de son petit frère adoré...

Sacrifier le disciple pour séduire le maître, cela semblait parfaitement équitable pour le Grec.

Comme il se faisait tard, Milo décida de chercher son chauffage le lendemain et partit imiter Aiolia en se fourrant sous sa couette.

* * *

Par thème ? Non, impossible : où classer Roméo et Juliette ? Amour, mort, merveille de la littérature anglaise ?

Et par édition ? Surtout pas ! Ces imbéciles des maisons étaient capables de publier les œuvres de Rousseau juste après celles de Voltaire et Camus refusait catégoriquement que ces deux auteurs se côtoient dans sa bibliothèque – déjà qu'ils devaient supporter depuis quelques siècles le voisinage de l'autre au Panthéon...

Si Camus n'avait pas été lui-même, il aurait sans doute crié que toute cette affaire commençait sérieusement à le faire chier.

* * *

Le responsable des maux littéraires du Verseau et son parfumé complice continuaient quant à eux leurs petits méfaits.

Après qu'Aphrodite ait informé Angelo du couple nouvellement formé par les Chevaliers du Capricorne et du Sagittaire, les deux commères avaient aperçu leurs deux pairs susnommés se rendre au Temple de la Vierge. N'écoutant que leur soif de ragots, ils les y avaient suivis et y avaient entendu des choses toutes plus intéressantes les unes que les autres : Saga et Mû s'aimaient en secret, Kanon sortait avec le crétin blond des Enfers et Shaka complotait avec le Gémeau – Aphrodite manqua d'en tourner de l'œil de surprise et de joie mêlées.

D'une humeur généreuse et souhaitant remercier leurs collègues de les avoir si gentiment approvisionné en racontars ces derniers jours, les occupants des quatrième et douzième Temples décidèrent d'épargner à la Vierge la corvée d'envoyer Kiki à Perpète-les-oies et choisirent de s'en charger eux-mêmes.

* * *

Deux heures plus tard, le jeune disciple de Mû partait pour Jamir en se demandant si son maître lui en voudrait beaucoup s'il utilisait une petite téléportation de rien du tout pour gagner du temps – l'effrayant visage de Deathmask lorsque le Cancer lui avait transmis cet ordre l'en dissuada. Kiki se résolut donc à suivre religieusement le plan donné par Angelo – n'empêche qu'il se demandait bien pourquoi il lui fallait _absolument_ passer par Moscou pour se rendre au Tibet...

* * *

La prochaine fois, ça sera la fin des péripéties de nos amis chevaliers ! Les reviews et conseils me font toujours autant plaisir !

A bientôt !


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre : **Théâtre de boulevard

**Auteur :** Leyounette

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'histoire originale appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Résumé :** Milo décide de séduire Camus et Kanon apprend un secret qui aurait dû en rester un... De quoi animer le Sanctuaire pendant quelques jours !

**Rating :** T mais vraiment par sécurité

**Couples :** principalement du MiloxCamus mais d'autres sont évoqués, comme le KanonRhadamanthe, le SagaMû, etc...

**Petit blablatage : **

Je voulais poster hier mais je n'ai pas eu le temps, désolée T.T Voici donc le quatrième et dernier chapitre de cette fic ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose j'ai l'impression, c'est simplement la conclusion de tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Mille fois merci aux personnes qui ont lu jusqu'ici et à celles qui ont posté une review ! (et toujours à Mélanie, merci !). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

Toujours un énorme merci à Tsuki Yoru, à Tiffany et à Talim76 ! (et à Loynis qui a la gentillesse de me signaler les ignobles fautes qui continuent à se promener dans mes textes) Désolée s'il en reste encore T.T

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Une journée qui comme par un « CHEVALIERS D'OR ! ATHENA VOUS APPELLE !! » n'a aucune chance d'être une bonne journée.

Encore, si ça avait été « Le Sanctuaire est attaqué ! Protégez Athéna ! » ça pouvait laisser présager une ou deux bagarres, mais rien de tel dans l'ordre matinal. Pas de guerre en perspective, la pauvre Saori devait juste s'ennuyer – ou, pire, avoir perdu sa brosse à cheveux.

Toujours est-il que les protecteurs de la divine résurrection, dans un esprit de sacrifice caractéristique de la série, se levèrent tous de leur lit douillet, enfilèrent leurs armures et se rendirent dans la salle du trône de leur bien aimée déesse. Même Shion et Dohko réapparurent pour l'occasion (la Balance nota d'ailleurs que les regards entendus que lui envoyaient le Cancer et le Poisson n'étaient pas de bonne augure...), mais Camus restait toujours absent. On réquisitionna d'ailleurs les talents de télépathe de Mû pour le contacter, mais le Tibétain affirma être incapable de le joindre. En vérité, il n'essaya même pas : le Bélier est d'un naturel généreux mais peut se révéler assez mesquin quand il s'agissait de se venger d'un rival, et Mû espérait bien que le Verseau serait sévèrement puni pour son absence.

Malgré ce léger contre-temps, Saori informa ses fidèles Chevaliers du malheur qui venait de frapper son Sanctuaire : Kiki d'Appendix avait disparu.

Long silence de stupéfaction chez les Golds, pendant lequel la jeune fille eut tout le temps de leur expliquer que l'enfant lui avait envoyé un message mental de détresse à l'aube, disant qu'il s'était perdu dans des montagnes inconnues mais n'osait pas désobéir à son maître pour se téléporter. La communication s'était ensuite coupée et Saori craignait depuis pour la vie du petit apprenti. C'était pourquoi elle envisageait d'envoyer deux des Chevaliers d'Or à sa recherche, et cette réunion matinale avait justement pour but de choisir les deux secouristes.

Écrire que les Golds fulminaient serait un euphémisme. Le plus insignifiant des élèves disparaissait et on les envoyait aussitôt le sauver, alors qu'eux passaient leur vie à sauver celle d'Athéna sans que la déesse ne lève le petit doigt pour eux ?! C'était purement inadmissible.

Le côté tête de mule de Saori était néanmoins à peu près aussi légendaire que sa bêtise et la demoiselle insista lourdement pour que l'on désigne sur le champ les deux victimes du jour.

- C'est le disciple de Mû, qu'il s'en charge ! s'exclamèrent à l'unisson les trois quarts des Chevaliers présents.

Devant un tel soutien, le Bélier ne put que consentir – surtout qu'il se faisait un peu de soucis pour Kiki : mais pourquoi était-il donc parti à Jamir sans lui en parler ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire d'interdiction de téléportation ? - mais il fallut ensuite lui trouver un partenaire.

- Saga, proposèrent en chœur Shaka, Kanon, Shura et Aiolos, ignorant superbement les regards assassins de l'occupant du premier Temple.

Mû eut beau protesté de toutes ses forces, le pouvoir de téléportation du Grec était bien trop précieux dans ce genre de situation et l'aîné dut se résigner à l'idée de passer tout le voyage de sauvetage en compagnie d'un Bélier qu'il aimait certes mais qui n'avait pas l'air emballé du tout par cette perspective.

* * *

Tandis que les deux Chevaliers s'en allaient à la recherche du petit apprenti, Milo se chargea d'Ikki. Comme prévu, le Phénix se montra beaucoup plus coopératif lorsque le Scorpion l'eut averti du périlleux piège dans lequel la vertu de son frangin s'apprêtait à tomber et il aurait été prêt à servir de chauffage à la planète toute entière si ça pouvait lui fournir le nom de l'abominable démon qui osait toucher à son Shun. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se séparaient, Ikki bouillant de rage à la recherche d'un malheureux cygne et Milo équipé pour survivre au zéro absolu en direction du Temple du Verseau.

Étonnamment, personne ne vit le Grec pénétrer chez son ami : Aphrodite était bien trop occupé à chercher l'un de ses fameux peignoirs qui, d'humeur taquine, s'était caché il-ne-savait-où et Aiolos et Shura à faire 2-3 trucs que le lecteur attentif devinera aisément pour loucher du côté de leur iceberg de voisin.

Protégé du froid polaire par la chaleur du Phénix, Milo put donc explorer tout à son aise le « home cold home » de l'élu de son cœur. Après avoir fouillé sans succès toutes les pièces de la maison, le Scorpion dut se résoudre à l'évidence : Camus se trouvait présentement dans sa bibliothèque. De plus, comme il n'en était plus sorti depuis plusieurs jours, il devait sans doute être plongé dans l'une de ses crises littéraires dont il avait le secret. La température ambiante – à laquelle le frileux Méditerranéen n'était heureusement plus sensible mais qu'il préférait tout de même ne pas imaginer – venait consolider cette hypothèse.

Milo était déjà téméraire de caractère, l'amour le rendait complètement inconscient : il décida d'aller déranger son ami dans son antre glacée.

Il le découvrit ainsi assis en tailleur au milieu d'étagères vides, dominant un océan de livre. Après s'être extasié cinq minutes sur sa beauté glacée bla bla bla comme tout amoureux digne de ce nom, il s'approcha de lui tout en faisant suffisamment de bruit pour que le Français l'entende arriver. Il préférait ne pas imaginer sa réaction s'il le surprenait et il n'était pas certain que le cocon de chaleur d'Ikki résiste au Diamond Dust du Verseau.

Camus finit donc par tourner le visage vers lui, même pas surpris de voir son ami chez lui alors que la température de la pièce avoisinait les -150°C.

- Camus ?

- Milo.

Le Grec s'approcha encore un peu et remarqua alors les cernes qui ornaient les yeux d'ordinaire si beaux du Chevalier.

- … Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ?

Le Français ne répondit pas, semblant ailleurs. « Allons bon, il a encore perdu la notion du temps... La dernière fois, il en a oublié de manger pendant une semaine... »

- Qu'est-ce qui te pose problème ?

- Mes livres.

« Sans déc'... »

- Comment ça ?

- Deathmask m'a mis au défi de ranger ma bibliothèque de façon originale et personnelle.

- Et alors ?

- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai tout essayé : par nom d'auteur, par titre, édition, date, pays, thème, genre, rien ne me convient !

Milo poussa un soupir inaudible – l'air se cristallisa devant sa bouche – et maudit le Cancer comme le perfectionnisme de Camus.

- Et si tu essayais par goût ? Proposa bêtement le gardien du huitième Temple.

Le Verseau regarda longuement le Grec en silence. Ce dernier était sûr d'avoir vu une étincelle s'allumer dans ses yeux.

- … Par goût ? Comment ça ?

- De ton livre préféré à celui que tu aimes le moins par exemple ! Personne n'aura le même classement que toi : c'est original et personnel ça non ?

- Je ne me souviendrais jamais de l'ordre précis. Ça sera impossible d'y retrouver le moindre livre !

- J'ai confiance en ta mémoire pour ça.

Camus chercha une autre objection mais Milo devina à la lumière croissante des yeux de son ami que son idée lui convenait. Mieux, qu'elle lui _plaisait_.

Certes, un tel rangement serait loin d'être parfait et aurait une grande part d'incertitude mais le Verseau comprenait peu à peu qu'un classement parfait pouvait aussi être terriblement triste et ô combien solitaire. Peut-être devrait-il plus souvent laisser libre cours à sa « sensibilité » et à sa « fantaisie » comme disait Angelo.

Et actuellement, la « sensibilité » de Camus lui enjoignait non seulement de suivre le conseil de son ami mais aussi de le remercier en bonne et due forme, et pas de l'un de ces glacials « merci » dont Milo devait d'ordinaire se contenter.

La réaction du Verseau fut donc simple : il sauta dans les bras de Milo. Sa gratitude alla même jusqu'à laisser le Scorpion l'embrasser sans le transformer en statue de glace.

Milo se promit de mettre souvent le bordel dans la bibliothèque de son désormais petit ami si ça pouvait à chaque fois le rendre aussi affectueux.

* * *

On ne sut jamais comment cela était arrivé (malgré les louables efforts d'Aphrodite pour percer ce mystère), mais à leur retour de Jamir, Mû et Saga étaient dans un tout autre état d'esprit qu'à leur départ et même Shiryu dans une de ses fréquentes périodes de cécité aurait pu voir que ces deux-là avaient dépassé le stade de la simple amitié.

Aldebaran résuma philosophiquement la situation en déclarant que c'était bien connu que l'air de la montagne faisait du bien, pour les corps comme pour les âmes.

Shaka attribua ce miracle à ses prières et Kanon au don familial pour la séduction en milieu hostile (Océan/Enfers/montagnes).

Néanmoins, comme les deux tourtereaux, tout à leur joie de jeune couple, en avaient complètement oublié de ramener Kiki à la bergerie, ce fut le pauvre Taureau qui dut se farcir tout le chemin jusqu'à Jamir à la recherche du facétieux disciple. A leur retour quelques jours plus tard, les Chevaliers découvrirent la raison du zèle qu'avait mis Saori à retrouver le petit brun : il s'avéra que le coquin apprenti lui avait un jour subtilisé son journal intime et y avait lu deux trois trucs déplacés pour ses yeux d'enfant mais très intéressants sur le compte de sa déesse vénérée et de son fidèle Chevalier de Bronze. Kiki en avait donc profité pour faire chanter la réincarnation – Mû vit dans cet acte la marque de l'influence de Kanon et avait interdit à son désormais beau-frère de s'occuper à l'avenir de l'entraînement de son élève.

* * *

Scandalisé d'apprendre ces déshonorants ragots, Shion (qui avait entre temps retrouvé la mémoire) décréta que puisque visiblement même la principale intéressée ne respectait pas ses lois, il avait parfaitement le droit de sortir avec Dohko et que d'abord, il n'était même pas concerné par les règles interdisant les relations entre Chevaliers puisqu'il n'en était plus officiellement un. Après plus de deux siècles d'attente, la Balance jugea que c'était pas trop tôt et assura Milo et Aiolia qu'il était prêt à rejouer les diversions pour eux dès qu'ils le voulaient.

* * *

Shaka admit finalement qu'il s'était plutôt bien amusé et que le Gémeau qui lui avait tenu lieu de complice n'était pas dénué de qualités et qu'il en était peut-être même doté de plus que son frère...

La Vierge avait à peine pensé cela qu'il courrait se cloîtrer dans son Temple à l'abri de tout attirant Grec et ce pour trois semaines, qu'il passa à méditer sur l'état vacillant de sa vertu et à bénir Rhadamanthe – séduit, peut-être, briseur de couple, certainement pas.

Il en profita également pour élever les hormones de la vingtaine au rang d'ennemis jurés de Bouddha.

* * *

Lesdites bénédictions s'avérèrent efficaces puisque les problèmes de couple de Kanon furent réglés dans les jours suivants.

* * *

Angelo fut finalement ravi que Camus soit parvenu à relever son défi : son couple avec le Scorpion promettait d'être épique et source de nombreuses médisances.

* * *

Ikki fut passablement mécontent de découvrir que le Scorpion ne lui avait pas menti à propos des fréquentations de son petit frère et Camus dut intervenir pour éviter que son disciple ne finisse en magret de cygne – c'est à dire qu'il congela le Phénix sur place et autorisa Hyoga à faire ce qu'il lui chantait avec Shun. Les deux adolescents se firent une joie d'obéir et Shiryu arrêta de se plaindre de son rôle de porte-chandelle à Dohko, pour le plus grand plaisir de ce dernier.

* * *

Aiolia finit par retrouver le CD que lui avait réclamé son frère au début de toute cette affaire mais ne sut s'il devait le déposer dans le Temple du Sagittaire ou dans celui du Capricorne, Aiolos passant désormais plus de temps dans ce dernier que dans le sien. Il décida donc de conserver le disque jusqu'à ce que son aîné redonne un quelconque signe de vie sociale.

* * *

Au bout de maintes semaines de pourparlers, négociations et autres prises de tête, Milo parvint finalement à convaincre Camus de tester à « sa » façon l'insonorisation de la bibliothèque du Français. Celle-ci se révéla parfaite puisqu'Aphrodite reste six longs mois persuadé que son voisin du dessous était toujours aussi coincé et frigide.

* * *

Par une facilité de caractère caractéristique de son signe, Aldebaran, voyant que tout le monde était heureux autour de lui, le devint aussi.

* * *

Tout le Sanctuaire est donc heureux... Tout ? Non ! Un Temple habité par un éternel mécontent résiste encore et toujours à la bonne humeur ambiante et la vie n'est pas facile pour ses pauvres Chevaliers d'Or de voisins.

Que Milo et Camus soient ensemble, cela n'avait rien de surprenant, Aphrodite attendait ça depuis qu'ils étaient gamins. Ses deux collègues avaient juste mis deux-trois guerres saintes/résurrections/rangements de bibliothèque à comprendre qu'il étaient fait l'un pour l'autre.

Que Dohko et Shion fricotent de leur côté, c'était pas non plus hyper inattendu.

Que Shaka ait accepté de compromettre sa sacro-sainte vertu en complotant avec le félon Kanon pour que le meilleur ami du premier finisse avec le frère du second, passe encore.

Que Shura et Aiolos filent le parfait amour quasiment sous ses fenêtres, SOIT.

Mais que cet empaffé de Cancer ait osé cacher ses peignoirs préférés dans SON Temple soit-disant parce qu'ils étaient du plus mauvais goût, ça, c'était tout bonnement inadmissible.

Foi de Poisson, il y aurait de la fricassée de crabe à la cantine du Sanctuaire ce soir-là !

* * *

Voilà voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic ! Encore merci aux personnes qui m'ont aidée à l'écrire, à la relire et qui l'ont lue ! Comme toujours, si vous avez la moindre chose à me faire parvenir, vous connaissez le chemin ! J'ai beaucoup aimé (beaucoup galéré aussi, mais c'était de la peine agréable) écrire cette fic : si j'ai pu vous faire partager ne serait-ce qu'un petit peu ce plaisir, me voilà heureuse !

J'ai longtemps hésité (je pense que ça se sent) à faire un peu de Shakanon dans cette fic, mais comme Talim76, à qui elle est destinée, préfère le KanonRhadamanthe, la Vierge le restera ! Ceci dit, j'aime quand même bien ce couple, et ma relectrice et sœurette adorée m'a demandé de lui en faire un – suffit juste que je trouve une idée originale.

A bientôt donc peut-être !


End file.
